garopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Garo: Gold Storm Sho
is both a movie and the fifth installment of the Garo franchise. Produced by Tohokushinsha Film and Omnibus Japan, the movie was released on March 28, 2015 while the series was broadcast from April 3 to September 18, 2015 on TV Tokyo, with a total of 23 episodes. Production Wataru Kuriyama and Miki Nanri reprise their roles from the movie and are joined by new cast members (among them is Masahiro Inoue as the series antagonist, Jinga). Before the start of the TV series, there was released a special episode, known also as episode 0 to promote the series. The series was directed by Makoto Yokoyama and written by Norio Kida. The series began broadcast on April 3, 2015. Plot Movie Ryuga Dougai, Garo the Golden Knight, and Makai Priestess, Rian, travel from Vol City to Line City, and along the way meet the Makai Priestess, Ryume, who says she can help exorcise the dark energies from the Garo armor. Their plans are disrupted when the ancient humanoid Madogu, Ago, awakens, kidnapping Ryume to use her body as a vessel to awaken the ancient Horror, Degol, that killed its Makai Priest creator, Soutatsu in order to destroy humanity. Ryuga and Rian pair up with Makai pawnbroker, D-Ringo and his partner, Yukihime, to stop Ago before it kills Ryume and before Degol can be revived. TV series After successfully saving Ryume and stopping Ago, Ryuga and Rian are assigned under her as guardians of Line City, investigating a mysterious increase in Horror activity in the area. This is all a plot by Makai Knight Jinga, and his wife, Makai Priestess Amily, who have since become Horrors to raise the ancient weapon, Radan, to destroy humanity in revenge for the death of their son years earlier. To stop them, Ryuga and Rian team up with Daigo Akizuki, Giga the Beast Knight, and the Makai Priests, Gald and Haruna, as well as D-Ringo and Yukihime before the two Horrors can succeed in their plans. Characters Movie Makai Knights Allies *Zaruba *Rian *Ryume *Raiji *Fuji *D-Ringo *Yukihime *Priest Soutatsu Villains & Horrors *Degol *Ago *Murado *Okabe *Fukaya TV series Makai Knights Allies *Zaruba *Rian *Ryume *Raiji *Fuji *D-Ringo *Yukihime *Gald *Haruna *Seiji Hiba *Gen *Moyuru *Hikage Villains & Horrors *Radan *Jinga *Amily *Hell Zwei (1) *Bicro (1, 2) *Bukeri (3) *Scriptlla (5) *Vestage (6) *Ressade (8) *Woska (9) *Zeraza (10) *Hedera (11) *Geril (11, 12) *Begul (13) *Gueldina (16) Episodes Cast Movie * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : Voice actors * : * , : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * : * : , TV series * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : **Gald (child): * : **Haruna (child): * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : Voice actors * : * : * : Suit actors * , , : * (9, 15), (18), (18, 21, 22), , : * , (22): Songs Movie ;Opening theme *"Opening THEME OF ~GOLD STORM Sho~" **Composition & Arrangement: Yoshichika Kuriyama, Shiho Terada **Artist: Masami Okui, Hiroshi Kitadani, Yoshiki Fukuyama ;Ending theme *"GOLD STORM Sho ~The Ending Theme~" **Composition: Hironobu Kageyama, Shiho Terada, Yoshichika Kuriyama **Arrangement: Shiho Terada TV series ;Opening theme *"GOLD STORM" **Composition & Arrangement: Shiho Terada, Yoshichika Kuriyama **Artist: JAM Project **Episodes: 1-12 *"EMERGE ~Shikkoku no Tsubasa~" **Lyrics: Masami Okui **Composition: Hironobu Kageyama **Arrangement: Kenichi Sudo **Artist: JAM Project **Episodes: 13-22 ;Ending theme *"PRAYERS" **Lyrics: Masami Okui **Composition: Hironobu Kageyama **Arrangement: Shiho Terada **Artist: Makai Kagekidan (YUKIHIME, RYUME, REKKA, ANNA) **Produced by team GAJARI (Hironobu Kageyama, Masami Okui, Keita Amemiya) **Episodes: 1-12 * **Lyrics: Masami Okui **Composition: Hironobu Kageyama **Arrangement: Hijiri Anze **Artist: Makai Kagekidan **Episodes: 13-22 * **Lyrics: Masami Okui **Composition: Hironobu Kageyama **Artist: Makai Kagekidan **Episodes: 23 Notes *The character "Sho" in the title can be translated as "Flight". *Masei Nakayama and Natsumi Ishibashi make a cameo as customers of D-Ringo's Kebab Stand in the movie. The two were previously in Garo: Makai no Hana as Raiga Saezima and Mayuri, respectively. *During the credits of the movie, various Makai weapons and objects from past series are seen: Zaruba, Orva, Crow's Shurikens, Silva, Rei's Ginroken both transformed and in normal form, the Tougen Flute, Rian's jewelry and her Makai Gun, a Makai Brush and Jabi's Talismans. *Also, sneak peek clips of the TV series are shown on screen in the movie. *Because of Masahiro Inoue's background as , it became a running gag for him to say that he entered the "World of Garo" (Garo no Sekai) during talk shows. Interestingly, Inoue had Keita Amemiya sign his Decade KamenRide Card. Gallery GaroGoldStormShouPoster.jpg|Second poster for the movie. References External Links *'' '' at Wikipedia *Official website for the movie *The movie at TV Tokyo *Official website for the TV series *The TV series at TV Tokyo